


Snow and Hot Chocolate

by Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat



Series: Maribat March [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat/pseuds/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat
Summary: Marinette al Ghul-Wayne sees snow for the first timeFor Maribat March Day 2: First time and Day 3: Warmth
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Maribat March





	Snow and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Technically following canon timeline I think Damian should be dead so I'm choosing to ignore canon.

Marinette al Ghul-Wayne spent the first ten years of her life in a League base. She was put through extremely rigorous training from the time when she could walk. She was occasionally visited by her mother. A woman she didn’t know much about. All she knew was her first name and that she spent most of her time in another League base. When she was four her mother held a test of sorts. She must have passed because afterwards, her mother joined her in her room and said that she was prepared to meet her Grandfather and Brother. Her Grandfather was Ra’s al Ghul as it turned out. It would have been nice to have some warning before meeting him. Her Brother on the other hand thought everyone was beneath him since he was the heir of Ra’s al Ghul. It had taken beating him in a spar where he had declared that he was going to do his best and prove that he was the better of the two, before they started for him to accept her as his twin. After that they spent most of their time together. When they were ten their mother left them with their Father. The first year after their arrival was nothing less than chaotic, with Jason and Father continuously arguing, Father getting lost in the time stream, Tim leaving to find Father, joining Richard and Damian on patrol as Sunbird.

Soon after Father’s return all the previous and current inhabitants of the Manor had returned during the Holidays. Cass arriving from Hong Kong a week before, Jason only coming after Alfred himself had told him that he would be expected at the Manor, Richard had come mid-week instead of on the weekend from Blüdhaven and Father had convinced Tim to move back to the Manor a few months after his return. Steph said she would drop by in the evening and join her mother for dinner while Babs was spending the day with her father and joining them for dinner

Christmas morning dawns bright and cheery. Marinette meets the rest of the family as they head downstairs. There’s a large Christmas tree with so many gifts underneath it’s a miracle only Alfred could have managed. All of them are still in their pajamas, Damian and Marinette included. Alfred joins them, he however is in the same formal attire as ever. They settle down and start unwrapping their gifts, thanking each other and teasing each other mercilessly. Richard suddenly says, “look out the window, it’s snowing.”

Next to her Damian says, “tt, it’s just snow and feels like little pin pricks on your face either ways.”

“That’s only when it’s windy, plus it’s currently heavy snowfall and once it sets in in a couple of hours, we can go out and play,” Richard protests.

“I want Nette and Cass on my team,” Tim calls out.

Marinette only registers all of that in the back of her mind, having turned to look out the window when Richard says so. She watches the snow fall in white flakes mesmerised.

“What about you, pixie? You agree with the little demon?” Jason asked dragging her attention away from the snow falling outside.

She knew her siblings knew most of what had happened during her time in the League. Knew that as far as she had remembered she had spent all her time in just one League base. Maybe she had neglected to mention it was the one in the middle of the desert. Dami had spent time in Nanda Parbat while Marinette had not. Meaning Dami had seen snow while Marinette had not. She knew theoretically what it was, that was covered in her lessons but that was not what Jason was asking for.

“I haven’t ever seen snow before now,” she admitted and anyone who didn’t know her would think it was a casual comment but to people who did know her it was obvious she was almost worried to say that. Given that she was sitting in a room full of people who knew her the best and who also happened to be trained to read body language, she knew they would have figured it out instantly.

Richard, however just smiled and said, “we get to influence your decision than, it’s going to be so much fun.”

“She’s still on my team,” Tim added

“Team,” she said questioningly, “What are we going to need teams for?”

“Snowball fights, since Timbo’s taken you and Cass, it’s gonna be you three against me, Dickface and Demon Spawn. Bruce never joins. He’s allergic to fun.”

Father grunts.

Damian opens his mouth to retort but Alfred interrupts him, “If you wish to spend the rest of the morning arguing, I would not object but I do not think your breakfast would be extremely appetizing when cold.”

And as always when Alfred says something they listen and followed him to the dining room. There’s an impressive spread of food and Cass and Richard together convince Alfred to eat with them. Not that he joins in on the chaos that follows her and her siblings everywhere.

After breakfast, Father retreats to the study. The rest of them head to the Lounge. Marinette and Damian with their sketchbooks, Tim with his laptop and Jason with his book. Richard and Cass start a competition on who can stay in a hand stand the longest and rope Tim into measuring the time. Jason reads quietly while Damian and Marinette sketch with Alfred the cat and Titus on either side of the two. Steph and Babs eventually call to let them know neither of them will be able to make it to the Manor with all the snow outside. Eventually, the snow stops falling and Richard declares that it’s time to go out now.

They bundle up on coats and step out into the freshly fallen snow. It’s beautiful outside nothing but trees around and only the Drake Manor in the distance. She’s out for about two minutes before something cold hits her neck. She turns to see Richard and Dami creating a large pile of snow balls, Jason standing next to them looking her way and grinning, another snow ball in hand, “C’mon Pixie pop. We’re gonna win before you start otherwise.”

She catches sight of Tim and Cass, behind one of the snow-covered bushes, signalling for her to join them. As soon as she joins them Tim explains his plan of attack. Marinette catches on fast. They’re all running around and laughing but every single one of them intends to win. Then around fifteen minutes in Jason throws a snow ball at Richard and Chaos is unleashed. All alliances and teams dissolve and they’re just throwing snowballs randomly.

Alfred drags them in soon after that stating that they’ll catch colds and he is not going to look after six sick children. Her brothers immediately start to protest at being called children citing several reasons why they aren’t, Alfred continues on his path to the kitchen ignoring them, while Marinette and Cass just laugh at them.

Once in the kitchen Alfred tells them to change and be down in five minutes and that he’d have hot chocolate ready for them. They rush to their rooms to change and all of them come back in the next five minutes. Richard suggests that they bring Father out of his study and watch Christmas movies. Richard and Cass head of to convince Father while Marinette, Dami, Tim and Jason head to the media room to set things up. Jason dumps a pile of blankets on the floor and the couch. Tim starts the system and picks out a movie. Damian and Marinette bring out the junk food that they hide from Alfred to watch during movies, though Alfred is probably just letting them fool themselves to believe he doesn’t know about them. Nothing escapes him. Richard and Cass return with Father. They pile onto the couch and the blanket pile on the floor. Tim seizes the blanket pile on the floor and moves it near the couch so that he is near Father. Father’s sitting in the centre with Damian on one side and Cass on the other. Marinette was tucked into Cass and Jason is sitting on her other side. Richard is hugging Dami and holding him close. And then the movie starts and it’s Home Alone, which earns Tim several concerned glances which he ignores. They’re all watching and laughing and at some point Marinette falls asleep surrounded in the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've never seen snow either? I tried my best to make it realistic, I hope it is.


End file.
